MESA is a 10-year observational study of the characteristics of subclinical cardiovascular disease (disease detected non-invasively before it has produced clinical signs and symptoms) and risk factors that predict progression to clinically overt cardiovascular disease and that predict progression of subclinical disease itself, in a diverse and representative population-based sample of 6,500 men and women aged 45-84. Approximately 40 percent of the cohort will be white, 30 percent African-American, 20 percent Hispanic, and 10 percent Chinese-American. The cohort will be recruited from six Field Centers and characterized with respect to a variety of subclinical cardiovascular disease measures, standard coronary risk factors, sociodemographic factors, lifestyle factors, and psychosocial factors. Blood samples will be assayed for putative biochemical risk factors and stored for case-control studies. DNA will be extracted and lymphocytes immortalized for study of candidate genes and possibly genome-wide scanning. Four clinical examinations, 18-24 months apart, are planned. Participants will be followed for identification and characterization of cardiovascular disease events and interventions received.